Through Their Eyes
by brokenguitar76
Summary: A breath may have been lost but time hasn't skipped a beat, and it did just the same, as a boy and a girl, Taiwanese twins, drown in a motorcycle accident. They end up in ME in different places. 10th walker. Love&Death. Moldova. Read rest of summary.
1. Author's Note

2013 UPDATE:

Hey!  
So, I started this story...too long ago. I can't even remember. But it has been so long since I have touched this story. My muse has just kind of disappeared and I lost my inspiration, but I'm back up and going again!  
I looked through my story again and I'm just thinking, "Gee, I was a horrible writing" and "Why the heck did I write such a thing that way!?" I was a horrible writer...

So, I am reediting all the chapters before I continue on with the story. It's going to be long and tedious and I most likely will not finish the story until I am in my twenties or something. That's how long it will take for me to finish something. Now, because it's editing, it should not take long for me to put up a chapter, although I cannot tell you how frequent I will be with posting new chapters once I begin. Although, I do promise it will not be months in between.

Thank you to those who are reading, as well as to those who are waiting!

Until I have all my original work up again and rewritten, this message will exist until I begin writing.

MWAH xx,

76


	2. A Long Way from Home

Summary:

The world keeps spinning, no matter what has stopped. A breath may have been loss but time has not skipped a beat for it. And in the matter of minutes, it did just the same, as twins, a boy and a girl, tumbled off the road and drowned. Two lives left the Earth. The world kept moving.

Although, in the murky water, with lungs longing for air, they saw a distant light—each one drawing near to it. Both have emerged from the water at different places; one in the Shire the other along the edge of Rivendell. The greatest part has not come yet—they have a great secret. A gift they hide from their world.

Disclaimer: Anything Lord of the Rings related is obviously not mine. I'm not that smart to make up such languages, names, and a creative plot and I don't have that much time on my hand to write it all (actually I do). Put two and two together and you got something cooking(: Although Lalee and Kaden are mine!

AU/10th walker

Standard dialogue means it is the -normal- language

_Italic dialogue means it is a different language than what is spoken in that country_ (ex: Taiwanese because they are exchange students from Taiwan)

**Italic bold dialogue means Elvish**

This chapter starts out in Maldova, so the standard talk is going to be as if they are talking in Maldavian.

* * *

_Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Rin-_

A pale hand reached out from under the navy blue comforter, stumbling over all the contents on the black night stand. His fingers danced over the left over money from his lunch, a pack of gum half empty, chap stick, and only God knows what else could have been in his pocket before he had fallen into his slumber. The phone finally went silent, leaving the sleeper in peace, but not even a minute later it rung again.

There was a curse, some trifling with the blanket, and then the face of a displeased older boy emerging out of the covers. His dark hair was pressed up against the right side of his head while he held grim expression on his usually handsome face.

_Who could call me at such a time!_

With an out stretched hand, he searched blindly for the switch to his lamp before wiping away the crisps of sleepy dust from his eyes. The small light source gave the boy gave him a moment to get his barrings together before focusing on the caller ID: Lalee

Pressing the green phone button, he caught the call just before it went to the answering machine. At first he heard a Maldavian conversation going on in the background between a female voice and a male. The words were muffled, so he couldn't decipher what they were talking about.

"_Hello?_" he answered, speaking in their native language, Taiwanese. "_Lalee? Are you there?_" He was answered by a loud, scratching noise, muffling his sister's voice, _"Lalee? Lalee! If you don't answer then I'm going to hang up in 5, 4, 3, 2—_"

A female voice came on the other side immediately, right before he was about to end the call, "_Kaden? Did I wake you up?_" she asked concerned.

Kaden rubbed a hand across his face, fighting off his irritation, "_Um, yea, kind of. What do you want?_"

There was more shuffling, an exchange of words, and then she was back, "_Sorry, but um, can you pick me up? It's too windy and Adrian said it wasn't the 'atmosphere' he was looking for._" He could hear the annoyance in his twin's voice.

"_Alright, alright,_" he reassured her, "_I'm coming. Where is this place? Wait, I remember. I was the one who dropped you off,_" there was a silence. "_Didn't I_?"

"_Yes. Are you really this tired? Maybe I should just get Joy to pick me—_"

"_No, don't bother the woman. She's had a tough day at work she said. I'll get you,_" Kaden said as he got up, swinging his legs over the bed. He was still dressed in his street clothes, but his grey cotton tee-shirt was wrinkled and his washed out jeans wrapped awkwardly around his legs. "I'm going to get going now, so you better be ready because I want to get to bed, Lalee." Kaden bent down, grabbing slim black shoes in his hand and dropping them down beside him to put them on as he pressed the phone in between his right shoulder.

There was a pause at the other end, before her small voice reminded her brother, "_Uh, Kaden, it's only 18:58. It isn't even sun down yet._"

Kaden was just tying up the first one as he tried to answer, "_Well, you know,_" he began but lost where that thought was going. Letting his foot fall to the floor with a light thump on the dark blue carpet, Kaden took the phone into his hand again,_ "You know, some people aren't perfect and all like you who sleep when the moon is out and go about their crazy lives when the sun is up._"

"_Yes, my brother. There are plenty of people like you who rather waste the beautiful day by sleeping the time away. You're right, I should have never judged,_" he could practically see the humorous smile on her face.

"_Well, whatever. Nobody likes you. Bye!_" Before she could peep in a word, Kaden quickly hung up and threw the phone over by his side. After lacing up the last shoe, the boy dragged himself out of with his phone in hand and snatching up whatever left over cash that was on his night stand. He made a few strides towards the door, leaning over to snatch up his keys and his jacket that were carelessly tossed at his desk before leaving.

He quietly made his way down the small brown hallway, stopping by the bathroom for a quick glimpse at his appearance. He took a look into the mirror and was slightly amused by the image staring back at him. The reflection had chaotic hair and dark circles underneath his brown eyes from the lack of sleep of the past few days. There was no helping it nor did he really care.

Well, I guess I'm gonna go out like this whether she likes it or not.

Subconsciously, he swiped his tongue across his bottom lip, feeling for the piece of looped metal before letting a sigh escape from his mouth. Kaden slipped out of the bathroom while pulling on his jacket, thundering down the stairs to be only met with a delicious smell.

His hungry stomach led him to the kitchen, where he found his boarding house guardian making dinner. He decided to creep up behind the stout woman, clasping his hands on her shoulders at the same time he shouted her name. The woman gasped, accidentally knocking over a pan on the counter that was drying. It clattered to the floor, bringing attention to them from the two other foreign exchange students in the living room.

"Good heavens!" she sputtered, resting a hand on her heart as she tried to calm herself down. "Kaden! What did I tell you about scaring the day lights out of me?" she finally said, quick anger flashed in her amber eyes.

With an innocent grin, Kaden tucked his jacket underneath his arms, "Oh that's right, Joy," he began, snatching up an unwanted cucumber slice, "only if they're night lights I can, right?" Popping the slice of veggie into his mouth, with a cheeky look.

An annoyed expression came across the woman's plump features at such a silly comment. She just rolled her eyes and whacked the boy on the arm to divert him away from the cucumbers he's been devouring. Joy noticed the light jingle that was combined with the boy's light laughter. His keys were gripped loosely in his hand as wellas his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Joy asked while she sliced more cucumbers.

Kaden picked up another slice of veggie, eating it before he answered, "I got to pick up Lalee. She says the photographer doesn't like the the wind or something, so now, after an unsuccessful adventure in nowhere-land," he said referring to the desolate location where Adrian wanted to take the pictures at, "it's her time to journey back."

"When will you be back?" The boy shrugged, shoving another cucumber into his mouth, "Are you wearing that out?"

A heavy sigh escaped the boy, "_Oh my gosh!_" he cries out in Taiwanese, already sick of hearing that question every day. "Do you always have to monitor everything I do and wear? It's going to be dark out and I swear I won't meet anyone who can make me big or something or whatever."

"Well, you just never know who you may run into or when. I promised you guys' father I will make you two a good impression for Moldova and it all starts with how you look, seeing as how you both have nice faces for the camera. I don't want you to waste it and I don't want your father getting on my case about your modeling careers." Lifting up his arm that was about to reach for another cucumber, she wrinkled her nose in distaste, "Unkempt clothes and messy hair." she humphed, dropping his arm as she turned to the soup on the stove, "That will get you far, sweetheart."

Patting her on the head, he met her sarcasm, "And I have you to thank for it!" stealing yet another slick of his favorite veggie.

"I want you guys to be back for supper. I'm making a good soup and I want to see what you guys think," she said as she stirred the contents in the huge pot with a big plastic spoon.

"Why do you guys _always_ make soup?" he questioned more to himself as he nibbled on a half eaten cucumber. "Even in the summer."

Sprinkling another spice into the concoction, the woman just smiled, "Oh, it's just a thing I grew up with. And my mom always told me 'the only reason why'—Kaden! Stop eating all of the cucumbers!" Joy scolded the boy while slapping his hand away. She let out a sigh in frustration, "Now look at it?" Laying the spoon on a tea towel, Joy picked up a whole cucumber and a cutting knife, "I have to cut more of them," she mumbled.

Stealthily taking another one, Kaden quickly slips away from the woman's grasp, "Bye!" He called down the hallway towards the door, "I won't be late for the soup!"

"Bye! Love you! Make sure you come back safe," she said; like she always said, but little did she know her words would be proven false.

Before Kaden opened the door, he stoped in front of two black helmets hanging on the wall pegs. Shoving his keys into his coat pocket, he took a motorcycle helmet in each hand but then shifted them to one arm as he tried to open up the door. With a bit of effort, the boy pulled it open, yelling back one more "good bye" and shutting the door with a slam behind himself. Kaden walked over towards his bike on the other side of Joy's silver mini van, and with his still free hand, he pulled off the cover to reveal a beautiful ride he is proud to call his.

It didn't take long for him to stow the bike cover in the plastic shed along the side of the house and tucked the extra helmet in the side bag. He secured his own on before climbing onto the two-wheeler, pulling out the leather gloves that were shoved into his jacket, slipping one on each hand. With a flick of his wrist, the beast came to life with a beautiful, thunderous roar. She was ready for an adventure.

* * *

The heater was on high and music was cranked up, but she could still hear the howling wind. The dark silhouetted trees swayed with the movement, as if a great river was rolling over them. Lalee looked nervously out of the car window, towards the direction her brother will soon be arriving from. Not too long ago she stood out in that breeze for at least ten minutes, feeling the wind pass through her thin clothes. Adrian then offered her a seat in his car and to wait with her, after all, it was his decision to pick such a day to do the last of the shoot.

That was twenty minutes ago.

Lalee stared out the window into the vast field of flowers folding underneath the wind, finally picking up the bits and pieces of Adrian's rambling above the American music.

"—and actually, this place brings back memories. My brother and I, when we were young, used to ride our bikes down this very street! It was some sort of tradition for us two to ride bikes every summer when it's the hottest day," he began to look distant, as if the very memory was playing out before him.

She nodded, "Oh yea?" While turning back around to face him.

The photographer ran a hand through his head of shaggy brunette hair, "I remember when he was trying to show me this cool trick. He would pedal a few and then stand on top of his seat, one leg up and his arms stretched out. He would always do this, but one day, he lost his balance and fell," his voice dropping with the emotion.

Lalee looked horrified at such an unpleasant memory. "Oh, Adrian. I'm so sorry."

He sniffled, wiping the tears that threatened to spill down his cheek, "No, it's fine. He was badly hurt. I think he broke an arm or something, it really wasn't my best day so I block it out. Ever since then I blamed it on myself because I think I was a distraction to him that he lost his balance."

"Oh," she let out lamely, not sure what to say now to the man. She was at loss of words as an awkward silence ensued them. Not too long after that, Lalee began dosing off, with her elbow pressed up near the glass and her cheek resting on the palm of her hand.

Suddenly, there was a honk that awoke her. Approaching them was a black motorcycle with a rider who waved at her. Thanking Adrian for his kindness, she got out of the car and begun making her way toward her brother, who stopped a few feet away from her. Just as she got to him, he pulled out the helmet and handed it to her.

"_Thanks. Let's get going. I'm beat,_" she yelled to him through his helmet as she latched hers on.

The two were already off in the night, with only the moon and the head lights to guide them back to the city. Lalee grabbed onto her brother, encircling her arms around his mid-section and leaning her head against his arched back. She was too tired to stay awake for the rest of the ride, and the whistling wind seemed to have an odd way of coaxing her off to sleep like a lullaby.

They were so near to the city, he could see the lights in the distance unless it was the sleep getting to him. Kaden bit his lip, blaming himself for not getting a cup of coffee or an energy drink before he headed out. The roads were all clear, not so strange for a good start of a weekend, but it seemed nonetheless eerie, like some type of bad omen.

_Bah! What are you getting scared about, Kaden?_ He tried to heighten his self-confidence, but the little feeling that stirred down deep was still clamoring inside him. _Maybe another road is best? Or maybe rent a hotel? Oh, wait. I spent the money on gas. Shi—_

But it was too late.

He had no time to scream. No time to think.

The water already consumed him.

* * *

Alright! This is the first official chapter of "Through Their Eyes". Thank you for reading and I would love for some response, but please be gentle.

We are critics, not dream-killers.

Thank you,

76


	3. Plunged into the Unknown

From here on out, the way the story will go will be from both movie and book as I expertly (or not) weave together both stories to give it a zesty feeling. So then, I can appease those who have only watched the movie and also I can make it less boring by throwing in things from the book and how it actually went. So then, both sides of the party are content in some way.

Disclaimer: I do not own. Nuff said.

Standard dialogue means it is the -normal- language

_Italic dialogue means it is a different language than what is spoken in that country_ (ex: Taiwanese because they are exchange students from Taiwan)

**Italic bold dialogue means Elvish**

* * *

The motorcycle plunged down the bank, jolting Lalee awake but hardly bracing her for the next few moments. She had no time to react as she found herself fully emersed in murky water. Although she tried to struggle, there was a heavy weight that dragged her down to the dark depths.

It all happened too quickly for Lalee to fully register how exactly she ended up in the lake, and even more, how has her young life ended in such a way. Drowning was the greatest fear of hers, which is why she has such a strong hatred to pools, beaches, and other huge sources of running water. She didn't expect to face her fears, and worst of all, expect to face death alone.

Gasping for her last breath, Lalee opened her mouth, desperate for oxygen to soothe her burning lungs. The water, which now filled her lungs, made her feel heavy and there was pain—undeniable pain—now coursing through her. Messages to her brain told her that this was not how her lungs worked, but all she can yell back is, "I know!"

Suddenly, she blanked out. All the pain faded into the back ground when she began to see a scene. She saw herself, laughing, being chased after by her brother in the most beautiful homes she has ever seen. The dark wood that decorated the arch way her and her brother ran through was intricately designed with gorgeous workmanship. But just as it came, the picture left, like a distant memory that was and will never be hers.

Lalee was pulled back to reality, although it did not feel like the same reality she was in before the vision. Above her, there was a light shimmer to what seemed like just an arms stretch away. She reaches up towards it, just for one touch, and then the sudden urge for oxygen consumed her mind. Like a bird breaking from its confinements, Lalee crashed through the surface of the water. Sucking in a lung full of air, but started into fits of coughing. The water she swallowed battled against the air to come back up.

Heaving in each breath of air, she began to take in her surroundings. It was still dark out, and as she looked about herself, she could hear horses—wait, horses? She turned towards the direction of the sound but then a great amount of voices mingled in with the cry of the beast, all shouting at once. Heavy footsteps sounded against the earth, running quickly.

"Frodo! Jump! Frodo jump! Frodo!"

The great panic of the stranger's voice heightened Lalee's fear as her feet and arms began treading wildly in the black water that consumed her. Her dark eyes started taking in her environment, but her recollections before her accident were not the same after she woke up. There was no hill, as she was far off from the shore, and she could feel a strange change in the air. This wasn't the same place, or even the same air that she was breathing, before the crash.

Wait, where's Kaden? Didn't he crash too? Why isn't she by a road? Why is she alive?

Her mind was racing with unanswerable questions, matching the fast pace of her heart. Treading water became harder and harder to do as her limbs were tiring, allowing her to slip underneath the surface of the water. Lalee getting tired of the struggling, and was about to let her head sink under again when she could hear low whispers. Off in the distance there was a soft row of an oar paddling its way through the dark water.

With no other choice, she began to call out in her native language instinctively, _"Help! Someone, please!_"

"Did you hear that?" a male voice questioned his companions.

"_Help! I'm over here! Someone! Please help!_" calling out to the strangers.

One agreed, "Aye, I do! I heard it to our right."

"It sounds female. Miss," his friend yelled to her, "I cannot see you, but please draw near to us. I shall keep speaking until I spot you!"

"Should we not be quiet?" A cautious voice worried. "Do you think it's smart to help a stranger at such an odd time and setting?"

Another gave a disapproval noise, "Oh, Sam. What can a lady do to us?"

While Lalee followed the soft rambles of the assuring voice, she immediately picked up the language. English. She has only met a hand full of native English speakers through her journey in life. Rather surprised to hear the strange language again with a slightly different accent than those of American and British, she approached closer and closer to what she realized was a type of raft. A couple pair of hands have caught a hold of both of her arms, hauling her up onto their level.

She breathed in heavily, relieved to finally rest her tired limbs. She lifted her gaze up to those whom she should thank, but she was immediately met with a great surprise as to who and what they are. All of them looked to be only mere children, silhouetted in the moon light, but their faces were far from childish.

There were four of them, dressed as if they were still stuck back in the 1800s. Their breeches only reached a little past their knees and they wore no shoes but instead had hairy feet that were covered in mud. Two of them had packs that rest at their sides while the others seemed to be not prepared for ever trip they were on.

"_Where am I?_" she gasped out, not noticing she was still talking in her native tongue.

"My lady," one of the children-but-not stood in her focus. His dark curly hair and piercing blue eyes looked down on her with concern, but then turned his head to one of his companions. "Merry, how long till we reach the other side?"

The rest of their conversation slowly fell away as she began to slip back into a slumber. Her life was now in the hands of these strange creatures, and she prayed to God that He knew what He was doing. Her vision was blurred and she no longer was attached to reality._ No! Where's Kaden? Where am I? Kaden! Where are you!_ Nothing was shone to her, her Sight would not reveal itself to her.

She was left alone in her cold dark world.

* * *

Alright! And here's the second chapter reedited.

Please R&R!

Thank you for the read xx,

76


	4. New Found Allies

Standard dialogue means it is the -normal- language

_Italic dialogue means it is a different language than what is spoken in that country_ (ex: Taiwanese because they are exchange students from Taiwan)

**Italic bold dialogue means Elvish**

* * *

"My lady?" A voice pierced into her scattered dreams, letting it fade into the darkness. Lalee could feel someone shaking her, trying to wake up her.

She groaned, sliding a bruised arm over her face. "My lady, are you awake?" She let out a muffled response but he took that as a yes and continued, "We are on the other side of Brandywine River and we just need to get to Bree. Now, I believe you're hurt and we need to get you to a place for rest but the thing is," he paused, "we can't carry you."

Removing her arm, she cracked open her eyes, lifting her head up to take in four figures. _So it wasn't a dream?_

"Where am I?" her dry voice cracked but her only response was confused faces.

The blue-eyed one again spoke, she assumed he was the leader of them, "I believe you are not of this area, right?"

Oh, yes, English. She began to slowly put together a sentence, word after word, "No... I am not from here so please pardon my English. It is not very good."

"But, my lady," a voice to her right started, "Are you not speaking Westernese? What is English?"

Confused, she hesitantly asked, "Westernese? Is it not called English?" The blue-eyed shook his head, his dark curls softly swaying. _Man, and I have been thinking it was called "English" this whole time!_ Looking back up to the boy, she asked not realizing the rudeness, "What are you?" Frodo took her hand, and with all his effort got her too her feet, of course with some help from his cousins.

They gently helped her off the ferry. One brunette with an innocent face supported her right and the blue-eyed one on her left. Although they were about three feet or so tall, they were much help to her and she thanked the two with a light smile. The other brunette was in front of her walking beside the one who responded.

"We," a curly blond said over his shoulder, "are hobbits. I am Samwise, but I like to be called Sam, and over there is Pippin, Merry and Frodo," pointing to each one. The last name was familiar to her like a distant dream, but she quickly ignored the tug at her mind as he continued, "and you asked where you were, right?" She nodded, "You're in the Shire. We're heading to Bree, as Frodo said and—" Again, that name, but this time it sparked a memory.

"Frodo," she whispered the name to herself, the others looked at her strangely. "I remember someone calling out name 'Frodo.' Tell him to jump and to hurry. The-there was a horse," she paused, looking for the right words, "it sound like a horse. It all happen so fast. What were you running from?" she asked curiously.

"Aye, miss," the hobbit that supported her right arm said, "we were running from these black riders."

"Black riders?" She sounded out the word, her mixed accent tossed into it.

He nodded, "Yes. It was our second occurrence with them, and quite frankly, I hope we don't meet with them again, my lady. They are a terrible sight to behold in their tattered black robes, high upon their dark steeds as if they deal out death like one would with caramel candy to children at a festival. They are frightful."_ And frightful was the description_, she agreed.

Frodo felt her tremble from the cold and wished he had something big enough to lend her. He glanced up at her, taking in her dark, possibly black, wavy damp hair that hung limp against her fair skin. The hobbit asked out of curiosity what her name was, and to his amusement, she blushed, forgetting to introduce herself, "Nakano Lalee—er Lalee Nakano, actually Lalee is what I like," she stated.

"Well, Lady Lalee, a welcome to you from the Shire. Though I'm afraid this journey won't be as pleasant with the dark clouds rolling in," he said, getting everyone to look up at the sky and the darkness looming over them.

This will be a long and wet journey.

* * *

It was already dark out and the rain was pouring down on the small troupe. They were trudging on the path towards Bree and everyone seemed to have lost track of the time by the time they showed up at the watch gate.

Sam took the liberty to knock on the door while the others crowded close together for warmth. After a few more loud knocks there was the sound of a door opening.

Out peeked a ragged old man from a small square, a displeased expression was carved into his worn face. The gatekeeper first noticed a fair sight; wet black waves framed her delicate face but she seemed to be in much pain. He just was about to call to the lady but another voice attracted his attention downwards.

With a slam, the man closed the small door and then opening up a second peep hole to find another face, just as deary as the other one.

"What do you want?" he asks irritated.

Looking the weathered man in the face, Frodo answered back, trying to keep the cold out of his voice, "We're heading for the prancing pony."

The gatekeeper brought his lantern closer, casting a light upon the five, "Hobbits! Four hobbits, and what's more, out of the Shire by your talk." He glanced at the girl, "And a human I see. What business brings you to Bree?" The old man asked curiously to the blue-eyed one.

Hastily Frodo replied, "We wish to stay at the end," and then adding, "our business is our own." Luckily, to his relief, the old gatekeeper unlocked the door, opening it just enough for the five of them to slip in.

"Alright, young sir, I meant no offense," he examined them curiously as they passed, and continued, "It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange fold aboard. Can't be too careful.

Frodo muttered a "thank you" and directed his kin and the tired woman to the Prancing Pony. They slithered their way in between those who were walking, and dodging carts that rode too fast with riders too ignorant to watch out where they were going. A couple time they have escaped death and were greatly relieved to see the Prancing Pony sign on the other side of the street.

Again, making another dangerous crossing, a man on his cart yelled out to the group to watch where they were walking. Lalee caught the stern, unwelcoming eyes of the stranger as he gruffly turned back around, riding into the night.

A bell rang as the five entered the inn bringing in mud and all that clung to them.

Lalee began to wring out her damp hair, before tossing it over her shoulders to settle just below her shoulder blades. Her dark eyes scanned the tavern quickly, coming to the conclusion that it was dark, old, and full of loud men. Some of them glanced their way while others stared, which made Lalee feel uncomfortable underneath their watchful eyes. Inching closer to the hobbits, she turned her focus on Frodo, who was trying to get the attention from the man who supposedly ran the inn.

A man with a cherry face and a mustache that connected with his curly side burns, came and welcomed them, "Good evening, little masters and lady. Barliman is my name. Barliman Butterbur at your service! Are you folks from the Shire?" All four of them nodded, though Mr. Butterbur seemed to be confused. "There was something that I was supposed to remember! But oh well, might I ask you your names?"

"Mr. Took and Mr. Brandybuck," Frodo started to point each one out, "Sam Gamgee, our new companion Lady Lalee, and My name is Mr. Underhill."

The man gave him a quizzical look, "Underhill? Hmm." He seemed to be pondering over the name, as if there was something he was supposed to remember something but it slipped his mind. "Well, If you're seeking accommodations, we've got some nice, cozy Hobbit sized rooms available for you," then adding quickly, "and a regular room for the miss."

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey," the Hobbit informed after agreeing with the rooms, "can you tell him we've arrived?"

This time, the host frowns, "Gandalf," he repeated to himself a couple times, but then recognition crossed his features, "Oh, yes! I remember. Elderly chap, big grey beard, pointy hat?" Frodo noded eagerly at his friend's description but he was met with another frown. "Not seen him since six months."

Shocked, Frodo turned back around to his kin and the woman, who obviously was very confused with what words were just exchanged.

"What do we do now?" Sam asks in a hushed voice.

"We wait," the hobbit decided, turning back around. "Is there a room where we may have supper at?"

Mr. Butterbur's eyes lite up as he quickly began to tell this other hobbit, he addressed as Nob, to set up a table in a small parlor and then turning back around to his guests, "Please come this way, Gentlehobbits and lady, oh and here are your room keys, as well."

Frodo nodded, allowing for the other hobbits to go before him as he snatched up the keys. Luckily for his kin and he, their room is on the ground floor, as most hobbits prefer to be close to the earth. Just as he was about to follow after his kin, he noticed Lalee did not move yet and meant to see if she was okay until he stared up into her face.

Her eyes. They were distant. Vacant.

There was something wrong with his new friend. Very wrong.

* * *

Thank, thank, thank you for reading!  
Please bear with me as I redo all of these chapters.

xx,

76


	5. Secretive Grey Eyes

Disclaimer: No. Just no.

Standard dialogue means it is the -normal- language

_Italic dialogue means it is a different language than what is spoken in that country_ (ex: Taiwanese because they are exchange students from Taiwan)

**Italic bold dialogue means Elvish**

* * *

Frodo became worried at the sight of Lalee's dull eyes as they were staring at the empty space where Mr. Butterbur used to stand.

"My lady?" he quietly called her, but she did not respond. He was about to call her name again, or at least somehow coax her back into reality, when he noticed her eyes were again filled with a presence.

She seemed to go pale though, and as he touched her arm, he noticed she flinched "My lady?" He called once again, and this time, Lalee looked down at him, "Are you okay?"

"Ah, no," she quietly spoke, although it sounded like she wanted to say more but something inside of her argued not to.

"Would you like to eat or go and sleep?" The hobbit asked, noticing there was still fear that lingered in her eyes even though she tried to appear normal.

"Uh, I shall eat some but I am in need of," she paused to let out a small yawn, "of sleep," she finished with some tossed-in Taiwanese.

Although Frodo didn't know the exact meaning of her last words, he assumed it was sleep. He led her to where his kin were eating in a very cosy room where Mr. Butterbur has set up for them. Bread was already set on the table as well as a blunt knife and a plate of butter, which was already almost halfway gone.

Frodo took the seat on Sam's left across from Lalee, who sat beside Pippin. Since Lalee was practically as small as them or even smaller, as she eats less than them, she could almost fit. Once they were seated, Lalee did not hesitate to reach for a roll of bread since the others have already partaken of it. She ripped it in two and started to eat it as if she's never had bread before.

Sam scooted a drink over towards her, aware of her ravenous appetite. Taking it without even a look up at the one who offered it to her, she downed almost half the cup. She wasn't even sure what she drank but it tasted like a mixture of a water-downed sweet tea and lemonade combined; it soothed her dry mouth and throat.

Lalee scarfed down at least three or four pretty good sized bread buns, and drank two and a half of those concoctions, which in the end made her completely full. She slumped down where she sat, feeling quite full and satisfied as sleep now pervaded her senses.

"Hey, Frodo," she asked, "is it too ... late to go to ... sleep?" slurring her words of English and Taiwanese. She let out a silent yawn, which reminded the blue-eyed hobbit of a small kitten.

Frodo smiled lightly at her, "Um, my lady, you may go to your room if that is what you are asking."

"Right," she stumbled to her feet, and started to take a step when she turned back around to the kind Hobbit. "Where exactly is my room?"

"Here," Frodo got up, "I'll escort you." he walked over to her and gently grabbed her arm, leading her through the mass of strangers. They made their way to the back corner where the steps would be, going past one who watched their every step with curiosity.

Upstairs, they came on a floor with a long hallway that branched off into smaller ones like a stream. He searched for her room. 6D. Upon finding it at the end of the hall, Frodo unlocked the door with the skeleton key that was tied to the door tag. It opened up to a washed out blue room with a bed, table, chair, and a lamp.

"Well, here's your room," he stated, walking her in.

Still drowsy, she circled the room, stopping at the window to watch the small rain drops fall upon the window. "Thank you," she said in a a hushed, distant voice after few seconds without turning around.

Bowing, Frodo tossed the key onto her bed and left her, shutting the door behind him quietly. He traveled back down to the parlor, being particularly cautious down the stairs as he is not used to them.

Once he entered the small room, there was only Sam sitting at the table. His friend looked up at him when he entered the room, relaying to him that his cousins have decided to go join the other company in the common-room of the inn.

They both left the parlor, finding their friends sitting at a small square table, already with beer mugs in their hands.

The chatter of men grew louder as they entered. Mr. Butterbur took the liberty of introducing the Shire-hobbits to the company of various races. The hobbits were rewarded with a warm welcome although some regarded them with curious looks.

After sitting down with his friends and getting a mug of beer himself, he glanced over at Sam, who seemed to be still sulking. "Sam, he'll be here. He'll come." Frodo tried to reassure him with a him a half smile, which Sam tried to mimic back with the same hope.

Suddenly, Merry plopped down across from Sam with a hug mug of beer. He looked down at it with great joy as if it was his very own creation. "What's that?" Pippin asked rather curious.

Still looking at it, he replied, "This, my friend, is a pint."

"It comes in pints?" Pippin asked surprised. Merry shook his head yes as he took a drink of it. Watching his cousin take the first gulp, he declared, "I'm getting one!"

Sam watched the hobbit getting up with a stumble and yelled out, "You've had a whole half already!" But Pippin was already striding across to the bar where a group of men lingered.

There was a silent moment that passed between the three. Merry was enjoying his pint but Sam and Frodo were wrapped up in their own thoughts. Sam, as he was gazing around the inn for the seventh time or so, caught the eyes of a stranger, sitting back in the shadows in the corner. Only the gleam of his pipe revealed the man's eyes, but all else was draped in darkness.

"That fellow has done nothing but stare at you since we got here," Sam whispered to his friend, after remembering the man has not left his place since they arrived.

Frodo turned around, catching a glimpse of the lone figure. Quickly, although the man already knew Frodo was aware of his presence, looked back around, trying not to get caught staring. He began to ponder about the stranger, wondering just what his purpose was at the inn and why was he watching him.

That's when Frodo quickly caught Butterbur, who was making another trip around to a close table, and asked him if he knew the man. Both of them glanced over at the stranger, just as another gleam of his pipe lite his dark features.

"He's one of them Rangers," Butterbur began in a hushed voice, "They're dangerous folk they are, wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I never heard, but 'round here, he's known as 'Strider.'"

"Strider," Frodo spoke the name softly to himself as the innkeeper walked briskly away to his duty. The hobbit took another glance at the ranger, and this time, the man seemed to acknowledge his presence, even inviting him over to sit with him.

Cautiously, the hobbit got up, telling Sam to cheer up and talk to some of the folk around him before crossing the room towards the stranger. The hobbit felt more curious than frightened as he slipped into the seat across from the man, regarding his rough appearance.

The man did not care to take off his hood but instead took the first initiative by addressing Frodo first, "I am called Strider," he said in a low voice, "I am pleased to meet you Master...Underhill? That is if old Butterbur got your name right."

There was way Strider said this that made Frodo feel uncomfortable, as if the man was challenging him instead of asking him. "He did," was all the hobbit could let out.

"Well, Master Underhill," he continued, not giving any signs that he noticed Frodo's hesitation to answer, "if I were you, I should stop your young friends from talking too much. Drink, fire, and chance-meeting are pleasant enough, but, will," the man paused to meet Frodo's gaze with his grey eyes, "this isn't the Shire. There are queer folk about." Strider leaned in towards the hobbit when he saw the panic cross his face, "You better do something quick."

Right before his cousin could say anything else stupid or meaningless; Frodo leaped from the chair and stridded over his cousin, grabbing a hold of Pippin's shoulder, "Pippin!"

Pippin whipped around, "Steady on, Frodo!" But he accidentally sent Frodo falling backwards. What happened next seemed like long torturous minutes, first hearing whispers and then the image of a fiery eye. Quickly, fighting off the mental hold the eye seemed to have over him, he pulled off the ring, ending up underneath a table.

With only a moment of relief, he was roughly drawn up by two strong hands grabbing the front of his shirt and cloak and shoved against the wall in the corridor, "You draw far too much attention to yourself, Mr. Underhill."

The man, who he recognized as the lone ranger, led him to his room, which he was dumbfounded as to how the stranger knew. Taking the key from his shirt pocket, the cloaked figure opened up the door and tossed the Hobbit in and following after him. He shut the door cautiously, making sure no one has followed them up.

Frodo looked up at the man suspiciously, "What do you want?"

"A little more caution from you," the man gruffly said, "that is no trinket you carry." The hobbit hid his shock, stating he has no such thing. "Indeed?" he questioned catching onto his lying words, "I can usually avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely," killing the last candle flame with his licked fingers, then turning around and revealing himself to Frodo, "that is a rare gift."

Even more curious, the hobbit asked, "Who are you?"

"Are you frightened?"

"Yes," he stated, though he knew he wasn't as frightened as he truly felt.

The man took a step towards him, "Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you."

Suddenly, a noise in the corridor made the hobbit flinch while the ranger drew his sword from its scabbard. In burst three creatures, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Merry threatened with a candle, Pippin held a chair, and Sam, the angriest out of the two, held up both of his fists, ready to fight anyone in the way of him and his friend.

"Let go of him or I'll have you, Long Shanks!" Sam angrily yelled out to the man.

The ranger sheathed his sword, a slight grin dancing on his lips, "You have a stout heart, little Hobbit, but that alone won't save you." He turned towards the blue-eyed one, "You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming."

* * *

Thank you for reading, you guys! Slowly but surely I am reediting these chapters to make them more...unique and have better grammar.

Please tell me what you think about the combination of the book and movie.

R&R xx,  
76


	6. The Hunt Begins

Disclaimer: We're already 5 chapters in so I really hope you don't think I'm claiming that I came up with this fantasy land ... -_-

Standard dialogue means it is the -normal- language

_Italic dialogue means it is a different language than what is spoken in that country_ (ex: Taiwanese because they are exchange students from Taiwan)

**Italic bold dialogue means Elvish**

* * *

Silent footsteps made their way a few doors down, stopping at 6D. Quietly, he tested the door knob, which turned easily. The door creaked open slowly, letting the soft glow of the candles from the corridor shine into the dark room. The moon light from the windows shined into the small room, highlighting the small form on the bed.

The man took steady steps towards her, noticing her light brown jacket has been tossed carelessly to the floor as well as her woven sandals. Her black wavy hair was sprawled across the white pillow, making a huge contrast difference between the two colors. She was turned towards him, with one arm tucked underneath her head and the other hanging off the bed. The moon light lit her fair face, so smooth like porcelain.

It was the same girl he watched Frodo escort. Even with her eyes closed, they were shaped oddly than those he was used to. There were no sharp angles of the eye bone nor even a crease; it was just smooth. She had a small nose with a matching set of a small mouth that fit her face.

Tiny silver-colored rings decorated her ears. Three rings in her left ear lobe and one cartilage piercing on the same ear, while on the opposite had two ear lobe piercings only. And the last of the jewelry that adorned the young woman's right hand was a silver ring with odd inscriptions engraved in it that he could not read.

Cuffing a hand across young woman's mouth and lightly waking her up with the other, he shook her gently, "My lady, you must awake." he whispered near her. Her tired groans were muffled, not realizing there was a hand there. He shook her again, "Lady, it's time to go. Let's get up. It's not safe. Frodo is wait—"

The girl darted up, surprising the stooped over man who held his head. She too held hers, now groaning with pain. "For goodness sake! Who the he—" Lalee began to notice the silhouette of a tall man, well not extremely tall, but not Hobbit-sized tall. His cloak was still donned on him and his dark hair was shiny in the moon light.

"My lady, it is no longer safe," he warned while grabbing a hold of her by the wrist and gently helping her to her feet, standing a good two feet, or three, taller than her.

Starting to come to her senses, so he thought was happening to her, she asked, "But why no safe?" He immediately picked up the foreign accent he has never came across from anybody in his many days of traveling.

Scooping up her shoes and her jacket from the floor, he slipped the straps of the shoes in her loose grasp as well as her coat. "Can you walk?" He asked but he was quickly answered by the girl falling back down on her bed, her head rolling back in sleepiness. "I shall take that has a 'no', my lady," he mumbled, setting her up again on her feet.

Grabbing her pillow and the blanket she was using, he bundles it up and shoved it into her arms. He got a surprised gasp out of her as he whisked her up into his arms, a han underneath her legs and one supporting her back, and was shocked at how small and light she was. Opening up the cracked door, he hurried to his room, after a bit difficulty shutting the door with the girl in his arm.

He gave a rough knock pattern which then was answered by Frodo who hastily invited the two in. "Good! You found her." he muttered in relief.

Strider set the young woman down on his bed, assured that Sam, Merry, and Pippin would not argue to let the lady take the bed instead of them. He dropped her jacket and shoes onto the ground. Laying her head upon the pillow and gently placing the blanket over her body, which she was clothed in a white dress that had two small straps. The hem and the slight swoop neckline were decorated with a lace-like pattern that gave the innocent look about the foreigner.

"So you say you saved her?" he asked, recollecting the conversation he had with the hobbits about their new friend.

Frodo nodded, "Yes, we found her while we were escaping the black riders across Brandywine. For some reason, not sure how, she was in the river, and we founded her thus. Her name is Lalee, but I do forget the name she put in front, or was it behind it?" he asked himself. "Anyway, when she first spoke, I never heard it before. Her accent was different as well."

"Yes," Strider agreed, "I noticed that as well. When she first came to, she spoke in another language I have never heard before. She seems to be still learning Westernese. Was there anything else about her?" he inquired the hobbit as he sat down at the chair by the window. All the Hobbits have made their beds on the ground.

Pondering over what has recently happened, Frodo said there was not. "We ended up here, and well, you know the rest. I don't know much about her but it seems she is hurt, but only with bruises which I am sure can heal easily. She was so tired and I didn't feel like asking so much questions out of a dead man—er woman. Although, she thought what we are speaking was called 'English,' which I am not sure how she thought it was named such. And also," he was about to speak of her "spacing-out" moment but decided against it. "Well, that's all, actually," Frodo concluded lamely.

"Oh, well," Strider stared out the window, "Tomorrow we will have a fun journey to get to know her."

Sam asked this time, listening on the two's conversation, "She's coming along?"

Looking back over at the blond Hobbit, the ranger nodded, "Well, I'm not going to let the girl be left in Bree to fend for herself! I'll take her along and hopefully have something for her to do, but for now, I believe it's my only choice to bring her. There's someone who might figure out some of the puzzle, if I do not first."

Frodo and Strider talked quietly as the rest floated off to sleep. Frodo, who began to yawn monstrously, decided to hit the haystack. He bundled up in his blanket, resting his curly head down upon the pillow. His finger was subconsciously playing with the ring at his neck before falling asleep half an hour later.

* * *

Suddenly, a horse sound has pierced her scattered dreams. Lalee woke up, jolting up in her bed with a wild look. Sweat plastered her hair against her forehead and the musky smell of men came strongly to her nose. On the other side of the room, silver-blue eyes watched her reaction, surprised at the quick startle when he accidentally scooted his chair. But he was sure it wasn't him who did the awakening.

Strider looked out the window, hearing the black riders in the Hobbits' room, their screeches echoing across the courtyard. "What are they?" A soft eerie voice asked.

Not turning his gaze to the hobbit, he answered, "They were once men," he said only glancing at him for a moment but then focusing back to the window. "Great kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one, falling into darkness. And now, they are slaves to his will." He watched the black creatures flee from the inn, angered by their disappointment, they galloped away on their dark beasts.

Strider turned away, "They are Nazgul," he said to Frodo, "Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring. Drawn to the power of the one," he paused, "they will never stop hunting you."

At that last sentence, Lalee already felt even more foreign to such a strange world, or maybe this is just a dream? Lying back down on the bed, she faced the wall, curling her knees up to her chest. She pulled the blanket closer around her as she squeezed her eyes shut.

_I don't want to be here. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be here._ She repeated over and over.

This was a nightmare she prayed will only last this one night. She missed Earth, the familiar buildings, cars, and trees and flowers of Tiraspol, Moldova. She did not want to be here. She wanted Joy back. She wanted her job at the bread shop back. She wanted her friends back. She wanted even that Adrian guy back. But most of all, she desperately wanted Kaden back so she can curl up in his arms and cry to her twin brother. She wanted him so badly to be that big brother—her comforter.

But only loneliness accompanied her that night.

* * *

Thank you for reading! If you have questions please ask!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Peace,

76


	7. A Stranger in the Forest

Disclaimer: Noooooo. Stop. Just no.

Standard dialogue means it is the -normal- language

_Italic dialogue means it is NOW Taiwanese unless I say otherwise in the story_

**Italic bold dialogue means Elvish**

* * *

Dawn's delicate hands stretched across the sky, lighting a path of pink, shades of purple, blue, and orange. She painted the skies with her finger tips, as the mother sun, herself, aided the master piece by shedding light through the puffy clouds. Some rays found themselves streaming through a thick forest of green. Patches of warmth touched the ground, blessed by the kiss of the sun, and made the Bruinen River sparkle as if it was filled with diamonds.

Though there seemed to be a flaw about the scene. Washed upon the bank, a limp body laid half in the water and half on land. He was clothed in attire that most people of that world would consider strange. An odd contraption masked his identity; shiny, round, and black.

The creatures of the forest looked at their new visitor, foreign as he was, coming into their world and disturbing the flow of their atmosphere. He brought along something odd, curious, and intriguing but none could see what it was exactly. It wasn't something tangible like a materialistic object, but something that was within the guest.

A rabbit nearby was one of the brave souls that crept close, not sure if the human was alive or dead. It hopped closer and closer, but stopping every so often to wiggle its nose just in case the sleeping stranger stirred. Finally, it was right by the black "egg" that was attached to the body. The rabbit was confused and frightened when it saw its own reflection staring back. It wanted to take a closer look when the human started to move. That's all it took for the rabbit to be startled and speed away from the guest, leaving him alone on the banks.

The man struggled, groaning in undeniable agony as pain coursed through his body—his head more of. He managed to roll himself fully onto his back. But that one act felt like he was moving bricks, hurting him even more than he wanted. Sucking in each gulp of air like it was his last, he squeezed his eyes shut as his insides started to crank together, churning and mixing. He was sure he broke a rib or something that was causing him so much torture.

Once the pain mostly subsided, the young man came to a conclusion: the nervous system was working. Groaning some more, he didn't try to move at all but stayed in place, clutching the ground beneath him. At first he wasn't even aware what he was holding onto with an iron grip in the first place, until he made the connection—Grass.

_If grass is beneath me, then perhaps I am alive._ He thought logically.

Suddenly, as if each sense had a cue to reveal itself, the sound of rushing water was known to him, as well as a great deal of crickets and the slosh of freezing water lapping at his side. Slowly opening his eyes, he found himself washed upon the banks, complete darkness. There was a light breeze that cooled him, sending shivers coursing through his body. The shadows of the woods felt like an enemy, containing frightful creatures that could attack a helpless man, like himself, any second.

Heaving in every breath, the young man started to become a bit claustrophobic when he realized his head was trapped in something and he was starting to panic. With all the effort and strength he could muster, the young man reached up to unclip the buckle underneath his chin and started to pull off the foreign object from his head. Although it took him a couple tries, since a lot of his strength was drained, it came off with a slight sound as he chucked it away from himself.

His dark hair was plastered down to mold the shape of his head. Dark eyes looked about wildly as he now fully took in fresh gulps of air. Somehow, he felt different, as if the air itself shifted—no, as if he isn't breathing the same air. What strangeness! Of course he was breathing the same air.

The human began to evaluate his surroundings, taking note of eat detail around him. Hmm, let's see_. Trees, trees, and more trees. Oh wait, what's that to my left? A flower? Well, that's a change._ He came to the conclusion that he was in a forest, dark one at that, and it seemed dawn was just approaching. He believed he was not too far away from civilization and perhaps someone was bound to see him, well, where ever he was.

Reaching deep into his memories, the stranger could not remember when a huge, thick forest was nearby. It was mostly just flat land, but then again, he doesn't travel to these parts often. So, maybe there was a random splotch of greenery and he just never noticed. He can recall a coupe moments in his memory when his twin sister would call him unobservant.

Time has passed, and since then, the pain has dulled down—or perhaps he just go used to it?—while he just stared up at the forest canopy above him.

Sometimes he would see a squirrel leap from branch to tree, scurrying up the bark as if on a mission. If only he could accompany the little mammal, and then both would be set to live a beautiful life, collecting food for the winter. Instead, he's lying on the ground, in too much pain to lift a limb.

Just as he was about to shut his drowsy eyes, there was a sudden flicker of his sight and then white, making unaware of his environment. And then, an image, portraying beautiful creatures playing by the river, when the trees around him were small saplings, when the air did not smell of death and war. Both of the creatures were built like humans, but they seemed flawless and more majestic. They were tall like a willow, so graceful it would put a gazelle to shame.

Perhaps they were angels?

But that scene only lasted ten seconds before another one came to take the spot light. One after the other, they showed these "angels", some were smiling while others were adding their tears to the rushing river. All in all, they seemed to possess more years and knowledge than he has ever known. Even the children, with the way they carried themselves and the look in their bright eyes, showed more experience than an old man could have had through his entire life.

This was not just a mere glimpse into the future, but the past. Where a smile was appropriate and a laugh was heard way too often, but now there was too much tension in the air. And unfortunately, he was sucked back into reality.

Now, the forest was still above him, the water was still drenching his side, and the odd feeling was still poisoning the atmosphere.

_Maybe this is heaven, and this is just initiation._

With that as his last though, the young man slowly succumbed underneath the will of sleep, until morning where the unlikeliest of creatures he could only configure in his mind would find him. And from there, his adventurous life would begin.

* * *

Hopefully you can guess what's going on here and who exactly this human is *winkwink*  
Please leave a comment below and tell me what you think!  
Love xx,  
76


	8. Foreign Patient

Disclaimer: Carry on.

Standard dialogue means it is the "normal" language

_Italic dialogue means it is NOW Taiwanese unless I say otherwise in the story_

_**Italic bold dialogue means Elvish**_

* * *

The sun has finally risen to initiate the start of a new beautiful day. Creatures of the woodland area filled the air with their lovely chatter and soft movements. Bubbling brooks were sighing over small stones and quenching the thirst of swaying flowers.

Beyond the forest, masked by the beauty of the trees and the soft colors of the leaves, was Imaraldis: The Last Homely House west of the mountains and east of the sea. It was a place of refreshment, a resting stop for weary bones. Not much trouble touches the land, but days were becoming darker as more and more mysterious events keep taking place within the borders.

"_**My lord, my lord!**_"

Yet another disturbance has disrupted lord Elrond's early morning work. He sighed in annoyance while looking down at the stack of documents he has yet to still give his attention to, and the papers were not going to be filled out by themselves. If only.

There was another loud and impatient knock at his door, as if he, an Elf, didn't hear the first time. "_**My lord, Come quick! We found an unconscious human!**_"

Lord Elrond rose from his seat quickly in response, striding across the floor to fling open the door, "Where is he? Is he in the healing wing?"

The young elf nodded, following at the heels of Elrond, "_**Yes. Two guards found him this morning on the river bank of the Bruinen River. He was unconscious when they got to him but he seemed to be in some delirious state,**_" the poor creature was getting himself mixed up.

"_**Then I suppose he wasn't unconscious, nay?**_" lord Elrond asked, only to get a flush from the elf. "_**Tell me about the delirium. What was he saying?**_"

The elf started to relay some of the parts of which he could only understand, "_**He seemed to be speaking another language, my lord. One that I have never heard before,**_" Which for him was a big deal since he was all knowledgeable in the art of languages, "_**But there was one thing he kept repeating over and over: 'Lalee.'**_"

"_**What do you think it means?**_" he asked, turning down another hallway but then stopped abruptly at a door a guard held open for the elf lord.

The young elf did not answer for seemed he was as dumbfounded to the human's language as a bird was to a rabbit's. Giving the young ellon one last look, lord Elrond stepped through the door way, only to be met with a small group of female and male elves. They seemed to be quite busy with settling the guest in that they only took a moment to pause to acknowledge the lord's presence before continuing.

Lord Elrond made his way to the bed side of the human, taking in his guest's unhealthy state. He was completely taken aback by the horrendous piece of metal looped in his bottom right lip. The Elf knew of the human practice of sticking sharp objects in their ears, sometimes it would be a part of their relationship or worldly status, but this was too far.

Wrenching his eyes from the ugly "deformity", the elf lord pushed the human's ebony waves away from his forehead so he could check his temperature; he couldn't help but be surprised at his patient's feature. There seemed to be something odd about the structure of his eye lids. There were no creases to indicate where his eye sockets were, which was new and not at all what he was used to.

Not wanting to observe too long, he placed a hand over the young man's chest, Elrond began his work, and that would be first warming up the heart. The human's cheeks began to flush with the moving blood and his skin began to regain its natural light brown color. Elrond continued his examination after making sure his patient is in a better state. He searched for any injuries on his body that were present, either external or internal, and thankfully found none except a few scratches that nicked here and there. His skin was quite flawless, fair, with only a natural brush of brown tinting his skin, which could only mean he was of a higher class.

_Perhaps that was the explanation as to why he ended up on lord Elrond's river banks? Maybe running away or traveled too far from the hunt?_ But none of those possibilities made since.

After his helpers have removed his jacket and shirt to continue search of any abrasions or serious damage, he found a tattoo of black on his left wrist. It seemed to depict some odd symbol made up of lines crossing over each other with a dark crescent moon surrounding it.

_Why does this human inflict pain upon his mortal body?_

He can only blame it on their short lives, since time can determine their death. After one last examination of the young man, the lord left the room, telling the remaining elves to inform him right away if the human woke up. With one last glance at his patient, he left the room, his dark green robe bellowing out behind him. He made his way back to his study where he could think things out.

Once lord Elrond settled himself behind his desk and picked up the abandoned feather next to the ink well, he leaned over his unfinished papers. he began to think over the events that were in motion currently and the No-name that showed up today, thus adding onto his responsibility. He also began to recall the moment when the news of Isildur's bane was found in the most unlikely places: the Shire. Immediately, Gandalf the Grey has sent his foster son out to meet them, so he has been told, until otherwise, to lead the ring and it's bearer to Rivendell.

Where are they now?

Elrond raised his eyes towards the window where the sun was now rising from the east, making its way to the zenith of the sky. It was two hours before noon so the group has most likely already started their journey. Where will it take them? He, himself, was no sure of that, but he prayed to Eru that they would arrive safely.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he again peered down at the documents that were before him. Lord Elrond drew a blank while he stared at them for a second or two and was rather surprised that he had forgotten what he was writing about. He could just skim over what he has already neatly written but the Elf was too plagued by events to continue on with paperwork.

Elrond set the quill gently down on his dark oak desk, but then noticed a small splatter of ink which stained the beautiful wood. It must have been when he shot up from his desk and the ink well got wobbly. Taking out an ink-stained rag from a draw to his left, the Elf began to dab at the spot, even though it would not help. But he wanted to appear busy while he began to think over his mental notes of his new patient.

He began to count off. Well, for one, he is dressed rather oddly from what I have seen of his foreign clothes. They are unlike those of Bree, Gondor, or, a matter of fact, anywhere else. And what was with the helmet?

Elrond remembered an odd looking contraption that one of the elves said was settled by his body not too far. It was all black, shiny, and seemed to be durable. They just assumed it must be the human's since it was rather odd and he was rather odd. Simple enough, he guessed.

But only time will tell when he can officially meet this stranger and ask him just one question that was plaguing his mind:

_Where are you from, mellon?_

* * *

__I am so sorry this chapter is extremely uneventful (and short). BUT, I just noticed you can post a cover art sooo I'm thinking of drawing the twins (if you don't know, I am an artist, and not a crappy artist who claims they are picasso...at least I don't think) and showing you what they look like!

__Anyway, please R&R. Tell me what you think. Is this becoming monotonous? I hope not, but it was a struggle just to edit this chapter because there was nothing interesting happening...

xx,

76


	9. Not of this World

Disclaimer: I don't own the story—I mean, I do own the story, I-I mean the books, really, but not, like, own-own. Wait, what I'm trying to say is—yea, nevermind. Just read on. Thanks.

Standard dialogue means it is the -normal- language

_Italic dialogue means it is NOW Taiwanese unless I say otherwise in the story_

_**Italic bold dialogue means Elvish**_

* * *

Time has passed by since the appearance of the stranger, and all of the household has gotten some word about this new collection to lord Elrond's infirmary. Some say he hailed from the south, claiming he might be a Haradrim because of his darker complexion. Although he was not wearing the usual garb most men wore who came from Harad.

The guest was quite a perplexity to the elves, which excited their curiosity, but not lord Elrond's. He felt even more stressed with each new surprise that he becomes aware of. Luckily for him, thee papers were just about done, and as a reward, he decided it was time to gather a small meal for himself.

His empty stomach pleaded to be to filled with an appetizing and scrumptious meal since it has missed the noon meal. He did not mean to skip eatting, and his daughter would have scowled him if she knew, but sometimes he chose work over heath. Some doctor he was.

Just as lord Elrond set down his quill pen next to the huge pile of filled out documents while letting out a content sigh, an urgent knock sounded on the other side of the door.

Right as he crossed the room and swung the door open to reveal the same elf that morning, the guard started to apologize, "_**My lord. I am sorry**_—"

"_**Speak,**_" he impatiently demanded, not wanting for his servant to beat around the bush with extra words and riddles.

Clearing his throat, the ellon informed him of the great news, "_**He is awake, my lord!**_" he exclaimed. Elrond walked anxiously past him towards the direction of the patient's room, before hearing the slight hesitant words, "_**at least we think.**_"

The Elf lord stopped in his steps and turned his body slightly just so he could look at the young Elf with his confused eyes, "_**What do you mean?**_"

The young elf started to explain the odd occurrence that has happened once the human awoke. "**_The boy opened up his eyes, like normal, and was extremely drowsy and was in pain, as expected, yes?_**" The lord nodded, not sure where this was going, "_**Well, when Hothien came over to him to check his heart,**_" he paused, "**_the human's eyes began to look paler, as if he wasn't there with us._**"

"_**What do you mean?**_"

"_**What I mean is, the human, er, young man, seemed to be in some trance right as Hothien touched him. But within a few seconds, he was back, looking up at him. But it wasn't the same face he had a few seconds ago. Now, his eyes were wide and he began to speak in an odd language rapidly at him.**_" Lord Elrond was completely dumbfounded at the human's act, but even more at the rest of the words the elf said. "_**And the most odd part,**_" he began to add, "_**I was studying the stranger and I could see that he saw Hothien in a new light. As if he knew something we didn't. Like a secret that he only was told. I say it was quite strange**_!"

"_**That is quite strange indeed,**_" lord Elrond agreed with a whisper. Dismissing the guard, he turned around towards the direction of the patient's room, while he began to ponder. What could it have been the human saw? Or at least what he thought he saw, because obviously humans do not have such powers—at least he didn't think.

Arriving at his room, lord Elrond pushed open the door. He was greeted by two elves, one of them being Hothien. The lord made his way to the bed side of the guest, leaning over him to check his pulse. Just as he was about to reach for his neck, an iron grasp held his arm in midair. The two elves in the room jumped up quickly at the swift movement, one of them drawing their sword at their hip.

Lord Elrond looked down at the human, his deep brown—almost black—eyes were staring wildly up at him. His chest heaved up and down with every intake of air. Realizing the figure, the boy loosened his hand, letting it drop to the side of him. He again closed his eyes in pain from the quick movement.

Cautiously, the elf placed his hand upon his arm, murmuring a few words. He could feel only a bit of his power drain into the human's body, assuaging some of the pain. The young man looks up at him, bewildered, and began to sit up with a sputter of his language.

"Hovodad(down)," Elrond said, lightly pushing him back down against the pillow with a small smile, "You must rest," he spoke in Westrenese, hoping the young mman would understand. He quickly reached over to grab a small white cup provided for the patient and started filling it up with herbal tea. Right when he was turning around to give it to the young man, he stopped in mid-motion.

The Elf was greatly disturbed by the lack of presence in the boy. His eyes looked glazed over, distant, as if he really wasn't there, just as the young elf earlier has explained. And as said, in a few seconds the human was back, a soul now lit the dark eyes that stared up at him.

The human didn't seem to miss a beat after coming back to the present, accepting the tea with both hands and a weak bow. "Y-you speak English?" It was obvious to Elrond's ears that the human was still in the process of learning the language.

He nodded hesitantly, still dumbfounded, "Eh, um, yes, though I have never heard it to be called English before. You are new to the language?"

"Yes," the young man paused, searching for the right words, "My sister, alike sister," gesturing with his free hand to his face and then the height, "she is best at speaking the language."

"Well, it is still good that you can communicate with me in some way. I am lord Elrond," he introduced himself, pointing to his chest.

"Hello," the young man inclined his head, not just because he was lord, the Elf noticed, but because it was out of habit—his culture. "I am Nakano Kaden. My name first, er, my first name is Kaden. I would shake hands but…"

Nodding, Lord Elrond pulled up the blanket and rested his hand on the boy's forehead, "Rest. Sleep is the only remedy. I shall talk to you when you have enough—"

"Where am I?" the boy asked suddenly, looking about the room, "Where is she? Where is Lalee?"

Confused, the elf lord asked, "Who is this 'Lalee?' You mentioned her name earlier."

"My alike sister," Kaden tried to rise but winced in pain.

Nodding, lord Elrond now understood why the boy was so concerned. "I am not sure. My guards only found you at the Bruinen River banks. I'll send out a party to search more if she may have landed somewhere farther off from you. And to answer your first question, we are in Rivendell, in your tongue, but also called Imladris in mine."

"Where is that in Europe?"

Raising his eyebrows, the lord began to wonder how far the young man traveled in the river and how hard he hit his head. "My child, there is no such thing as Europe, now I think it's time for you to—"

"Of course there is!" he announced drowsily, "I live there in Moldova, after we move from Taiwan."

"I don't even think those places exist in Middle-Earth."

"Wait," he held up a hand to the Elf lord but it kept missing the target, this was the cue for the lord to take the glass cup from his hands before he would spill it. "Aren't we on Earth?"

"No," he answered without thought while he set the cup back onto the tray, "It's Middle-Earth."

"No, no, no, no. I'm talking about the surface of the Earth. Not the middle or bottom. Just the top."

This really got the elf's attention as he decided perhaps the human wasn't delusional, perhaps. "Can you tell me a little about yourself? Parents? Homeland? Siblings?"

Kaden let his heavy eyelids slowly shut while answering immediately, "Sibling is just Lalee. My mother is Shahina, from the Middle-East," Without even noticing, Kaden transitioned into Taiwanese, "_Though I am not exactly sure where at though. I just know she was from the Middle-East from their stories. And as for my father, his name is Naoko and he was born and raise in Osaka, Japan but both some how came to be in Taiwan. Now they're story is rather long_—"

Lord Elrond could not understand the rest since the young man seemed to slip into what he assumed to be his native tongue. Resting a hand on the human's chest, he said truthfully, "It's alright. I believe you. Now rest. Go to sleep. And we shall talk another day when you have regained your strength." He began to walk away just as a maid came in to take the tray with the tea when Kaden called out to him.

"Oh and, I-I am sorry," the young man began, "for your wife, Celebrian," getting out the last of his words before falling into his slumber.

Lord Elrond stood, shocked, looking down at the still figure in the bed. How could he know of his wife? Everything else was so foreign to the young man but somehow, he knew about the incident with his wife.

The lord backed away slowly, disturbed by the thought. He left the room in a haste, ignoring the concerns of the two elves. Overcome by grief and the image of the great sadness he saw in the boy's eyes while saying it, he escaped to his chambers. Memories he tried to suppress flittered through his head of his lover, whose soul was destroyed, and those dark times. He could still remember the day his sons brought her back. The sight of her small form, all battered and mistreated ignited a passion of hatred inside of him.

_"Those demons!"_ he remembered shouting up to the sky, _"Eru! Why do you let this happen? Who were you punishing? I did everything—everything—for you! Why her? Why my Celebrian?"_

Shoving his face into his hands, lord Elrond let out a ragged breath, deciding to call it quits for the day. He was quite tired of this excessive thinking he had to do that day and the rampage of feelings that seemed to be rushing out. So, lord Elrond decided that it would be good for his heath to read a book and then after take a nap. Or just skip the book and go straight to the snooze because he knew that at his current state of mind, a book will not distract him. Though, before leaving, Elrond decided to make a patient log for this "Nakano Kaden".

_Patient: Nakano Kaden_

_First Name: Kaden_

_He arrived at dawn. Found at the banks of the Bruinen River. I assume he was whisked away by the strong current and was washed up here. He has minor exterior wounds, though he has bruised two ribs._

_It seems this human does not belong with the Men of Gondor, nor the Men of Rohan. He does not match the people of the East nor the Haradrim. His clothes are not of this world; his language is not of this world … in fact, I believe, he is not of this world._

* * *

I am so unimaginative to think of what exactly an elf lord does everyday. Oh well, taking a nap is alright, I guess.

This was such a long horrible chapter. I'm sorry for that. BUT I have 6 more chapters to reedit, so do not fear! I hope to edit another one tonight.

Can you now guess what this "great gift" the twins have? If you have a guess, comment! :D

Please comment if you have any questions, opinions, suggestions. Dimelo. tell me.

R&R

Peace,

76


	10. Struggling Destiny

Disclaimer: What is the point of this disclaimer if obviously I am writing a fanfiction of Lord of the Rings on the website "fanfiction" under the category "Lord of the Rings"? _*sigh*_ I do not own.

Standard dialogue means it is the -normal- language

_Italic dialogue means it is NOW Taiwanese unless I say otherwise in the story_

_**Italic bold dialogue means Elvish**_

* * *

Strider quietly released a mouth of smoke, swirling about him like it's his own ancestors coming from his lips. He clenched his teeth on the tip of the pipe at the very thought of the men before him and their mistakes—words—coming right through him so he can keep up the line of fools—First starting with Isildur.

How many years has he been running? Too many to count on his fingers, quite frankly. Those questions he has avoided to answer and the destiny he does not wish to partake in were purposely tossed to the side like an unwanted rag doll. To be honest, the man was quite pleased with the life he was leading now. He doesn't regret every journey he has set out on, for he believed every step he took only strengthened him than wearied. Who needed a foreign king who came out of the blue to claim heir to the throne? Not he!

Day after rachet day he has been living with these thoughts. Like a ghost, it has been haunting his dreams, his sight. As he grew stronger from his experience, the thought of his identity increased as well. He had told himself over and over that he does not wish it of him to go to a strange land and, perhaps, do the same faults as the first did: fall into the will of darkness.

Taking in another draw, he gazed out the window to the silhouetted hills in the distance. Dawn has already started painting itself at the horizon line. Though she was creeping more slowly than all the other numerous times he has seen her works in the sky. Strider decided when the vivid colors reached halfway across the heavens would be the time when he would wake up the others.

Pondering, Strider was already starting a list of what must be done for them all to start their journey. There would have to be a replenishment of food and three packs for the woman and the hobbit cousins. _Oh, yes, the woman._

His keen grey eyes glanced quickly over at her. She rested with her back towards him; the blanket fit the form of her small curled up body. He knew she could not travel properly bruised, especially in her light clothing.

Where exactly will he find a tunic, a pair of breeches, a cloak, and boots for her? He could very well snatch some up, but he thought of himself as an honest ranger, so he scratched that idea out mentally. Strider didn't carry any extra tunics or leggings, or even that of her size. He doubted there was anyone in Bree who would give up such clothing to a girl.

Rising from his chair, Strider put out the last of the embers in his pipe, placing it gently on the window-sill. He made his way across the room, trying to dodge the halflings asleep on the floor, eventually reaching the other side. The door creaked open with a turn of the knob, which the ranger stealthily slipped through, shutting it just as carefully.

Light seeped through the hallway windows, mingling with the lit lamps hanging off the walls. It highlighted the path for Strider down the small staircase where he found the cooks awake, going about the morning rituals—making breakfast.

Drawing near to the counter, a hobbit, going by the name Nob, sat on the other side. His dark brown eyes looked up at the ranger, stopping what he was doing to as him if he could be of any assistance.

"Oh, Butterbur? yes, let me get him, mister!" The small creature laid the knife and the half sliced onion on the wooden counter before running off.

As the ranger waited, he peered into the hot kitchen. A heated oven was baking some food that smelled heavenly. Maybe a breakfast casserole. There was a basket of eggs set near a huge skillet that cooked upon fire hearth.

There were only three beings in the kitchen; two were older women. Their faces were worn out from life but there was still a little of joy in the one who appeared younger, now cracking an egg. Both of them looked like they had their share of a hard-working life with their hair pulled back in a careless bun, dresses made of dull-muted colors, running about the kitchen like bees.

The last of them was a small girl, perhaps one of their daughters or nieces, stirring the hot stew, which hung over the kitchen fire. Her small hands wrapped around the huge wooden spoon, spinning the contents in the black pot around. Her hazel-green eyes looked up at Strider, sensing his gaze, and slowly stopped in her stirring. The ranger gave her a friendly grin, even if it was on his tired face, and nodded to her. A huge smile burst onto her face, outmatching his, and gave him a short wave.

One of the women caught the girl with her eyes, scolding her with a few words in her uneducated dialect. The joyful smile faded from the child's lips when the woman's words first came out of her mouth, like a dandelion being stripped by the angry wind. Turning back to her work, the girl kept her head down, eyes directed to what she was stirring, not once looking up at the pitying man.

The woman who scolded the child went back to frying the eggs, but then looking up towards Strider with the same glare. Her eyes were the same as the girl's, so maybe, Strider assumed, she was the mother, as she seemed a bit too old to be a sister. Or you just never knew these days. Not breaking eye contact, the woman opened her mouth, about to say something when there was a loud sound of swinging doors.

"Sir!" Mr. Butterbur came over to him with a forced smile, catching Strider's attention, "Good to see you up nice and early!" Strider could tell from the icy words the host was not at all having the greatest mornings of his life. He was probably thinking a ruthless ranger is the last thing he needed for his cup of tea. "How did you like your accommodations?"

Nodding in acknowledgment, "It was quite," pausing for only a second to search for the right words, "pleasing, um, eh, yes, quite. And I believe it helped me catch up on some sleep I sorely needed and lacked," he lied with a guiltless face.

"Oh good, oh good, oh good," the stout man exclaimed at the compliments and then, as he clasped his huge apron, his eyes lit up, "Oh yes! Would you know of a Frodo?"

"Frodo?" Strider caught the surprise question, "Yes, why?"

Pulling out a letter from his apron pocket, he answered, "I knew, after the small hobbit blurted out his name, that he sounded familiar. After hearing the lad ask for the wizard, I remembered that Gandalf had handed me this letter and told me to send it to the 'Hobbit in the Shire.' But there was no one who wanted to be a runner for me and after a while I forgot. I went up to the hobbits' room and knocked but no one answered and I did not want to barge in. Can I trust you to give this to Baggins?"

"Indeed," Strider gently took the letter from the man's hand, looking curiously down at it.

"Now," the man started, after getting that burden off his shoulders, he slapped on a grin, "it was you who needed my presence, yes?"

Strider began to go over his list, getting out his money pouch from the folds of his clothes, "I need three packs ready, each filled with a blanket and food that will not rot in less than a week but will still be edible. And if you can spare or find breeches, a shirt, a cloak and boots for a skinny lad about yay high," gesturing with his hand. "I will also need a replenishment of food and four short swords and one slim, light one. That is if you can find one, but a normal sword will do if not."

Pondering over the ranger's large request, Mr. Butterbur said in thought, "My, my. That's quite a lot you ask for, master ranger. Surely you are willing to pay for my deeds if I do rally up all your necessities...?"

The man took a hold of the innkeeper's hand and shoved in them ten coins equal to the request. "Take it, my good host. If you do keep up your side of the deal then I bless you and your inn. I pray it will be prosperous."

He was about to turn, ending the conversation with that. He has already wasted too much time talking to the old man when he should have already been waking the sleepers up in his room. Taking a few strides, Mr. Butterbur asked him hesitantly, stopping the ranger in his tracks, "What if I don't?"

Looking over his shoulder with a serious face, he responded simply, "May Eru forbid you not, my good host. May He not," hauntingly whispering the last phrase before walking across the room, leaving the stout Bree man looking after him—afraid.

* * *

I rather enjoyed this part and I can tell my younger-self did as well! 

Please R&R and tell me what you think of Strider's threatening personality? He went through many phases throughout this story thus far. What can I say? He's only human.

Thank you xx,

76


End file.
